Only One Call Away
by SarahMarie4321
Summary: How can Paul manage to be a mafia boss, a baby on the way, trying to find his best friend, and live a double life. Let me tell you it comes with much difficulty.
1. Trouble has started

"Baby! Come down here and help me out." Stephanie shouted.

I ran down the stairs and saw that she had dropped the baby name book on the floor and couldn't pick it up because of her ever growing stomach. I had to laugh. "Hey, you're the one who did this to me." She remarked.

"I takes two baby." I retorted. I smiled at her.

"How is the little monster in there?"

"Well what can you expect with a monster. He's kicking like crazy."

"So you're betting for a boy huh. Quite frankly I would love to have a girl. I want a daddy's little girl. I'll have fun beating up all the boys who hurt her."

"She will have the best father on the planet." She said as she kissed me. "So wanna help pick out names?"

"Why not."

We walked over and sat down on the couch. "I have some underlined. What do you think of Evan for a boy?"

"No, that sounds like something you name a dog."

"Drew?"

"Maybe… It still could be a girl."

"Alex. It could go either way."

"Nah. Doesn't really sound good."

"Velma?"

"What? Are we in Scooby Doo?" I laughed.

She slapped me with the book and laughed. I started to feel my phone vibrating. I took it out and saw that it was one of the guy that I needed to speak to. "Babe, I gotta take this." Once I was out of the room I answered. "Hey, did you get that taken care of."

"Definitely. He will never speak a word ever again." The man said.

"Good." I said sternly.

"What did we need to do now, boss."

"Find his buddy and get him to talk. If he doesn't, then you know what to do. We have to find him! No one messes with me! No one messes with Stephanie!"

"Got it boss."

I hanged up the phone and went back to Stephanie. "What was that for?"

"Work called. They wanted me to come into the office but I told them I needed to spend the day with my girl."

"Awww. you're too sweet. But you didn't need to stay."

"We need to get this accomplished. If we don't then we will name her under pressure and she'll have a name like Bertha."

She laughed. "How about if it's a boy I'll name him, and if it's a girl you can name her. We get to have 3 names to choose from."

"Deal. I already got my three. Wanna hear them?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Emilie, Emma, and Aurora."

"All those are so sweet! Mine are James, Drake, and Oliver."

"I don't oppose for once."

Hours later, Stephanie was sleeping. I decided to make dinner for the both of us. Nothing too fancy. I sat the plates of spaghetti onto the table and served the garlic bread onto a plate. I jogged upstairs and entered our bedroom. "Steph…. Babe...Wake up."

I began to slowly shake her gently. She started to mutter. I kissed her and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning sunshine." I smiled at her.

She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck. I heard her start to sniffle. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I had a horrible, horrible nightmare."

"So I came here just in time. Tell me about it."

"I was trapped underwater in a cage. I kept kicking and punching to get out but I couldn't. All I could think about was our baby. I kept calling for you. You woke me up before anything else could happen."

"You don't have to worry baby. You know i'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman has nothing on me. Now I wanna see you smile."

I started to tickle her. She couldn't escape. I loved her laugh and bright smile. It cheered me up. I needed it. "Be careful Paul." She said as she laughed.

I stopped, looked into those beautiful emerald green eyes and gave her a slow kiss. " I love you."

"I love you more." She said

"Not possible."

"Yes possible."

We smiled at each other. All of a sudden I felt the baby more. Almost to make it's presence known. I put my hand on her stomach and began to slowly rub it. "I love you too baby girl." I said as a kissed Stephanie's stomach.

I felt another kick on my hand as a pulled back. I smiled brightly. "So I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Well if I told you then it would ruin it."

I threw the covers off of her and grabbed her hand. As soon as we got to the stairs she could smell it. "Did you cook?! That's a shocker." She said as she laughed

"I can cook when I want to."

"And that's usually NEVER." She giggled.

I gave her a sly smile and just ignored her. "Your table awaits."

As she sat down I pushed her chair in and placed a kiss in her hair. "Paul, this is actually really good. I'm going to have to let you cook for awhile."

I smiled at her. "Anything for you."

As time went by my phone started to ring yet again. I excused myself from the table and took the call. "Did you find him yet?"

"Yes boss. We need you to come in. He won't tell us anything maybe he will talk for you."

"Ok I will come right now." I said as I ended the call and put my phone back into my pocket.

I walked back to Stephanie. "Babe, that was the office they need me and it's urgent."

"They need you at 6 PM?"

"Yah. They are having trouble with an account."

"Ok. I'll wait up for you. It couldn't take that long."

"I'm not sure. If i'm not back by 10 PM please go to bed. You need it. Promise?"

"I promise."

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and drove to warehouse. I was greeted by Brian. He opened the door and I saw her. I gave her a long kiss on the lips. "I missed you." She said

"I missed you too Chyna."

"Like I said on the phone. He won't tell me where he is and where they are keeping him."

My face tensed up. "I'll take care of it" I said in a low growl

I burst into the room. I rubbed my hands together. "Now this should be fun."

The guy was strapped down to the chair with belts and hand cuffs. This would end in finding my best friend or him dieing.

"Ok pal. We have tried the easy way and the hard way. Now they brought in the big guns now. Wanna start talking now?"

Dead silence still filled the room. I picked up a pipe wrench and lightly tapped it into my hand. The guy's eyes opened a little wider. He started to stamper. "Come on spit it out!" I roared

"I…..I….d...d..don't….know...wh..where...shhh..sh...Shawn is." He trembled

"WRONG ANSWER!" I said as I swung and hit the man's knee.

He screamed in pain. "Want to try again?"

The guy only kept whining. He saw me lift up the wrench again. "NO, NOT AGAIN!"

"Well only because you asked."  
I swung and hit the other knee. More shrieks filled the room. An instant smile filled my lips. The man winced and finally spoke. "All my boss told me is that he's in a shed in the country. I swear that's all I know."

"That's a shame." I said as I lifted the wrench and knocked him out cold.

I walked out of the room just as angry as I walked out. "Chyna, you got to get more out of him. I need to find Shawn! I know you can do it babe." I said.

She walked in the room. "Well you didn't need to knock him out." She said.

"I let my anger get the best of me. You don't know how important he is to me." I responded strongly.

"Yes I do. He's like your brother. You are closer than us." She said softly.

"It's definitely deeper than that."

"What is deeper than that?"

"I'm not sure. He was there for me when no one else was. He has helped me through a lot of crap." I trailed off.

I started to think and stare into space. Chyna snapped me back. "Hey. We will find him. It only takes time."

"Yah time that we don't have. These guys hate me. They want something from me and I don't know what. Shawn doesn't have to suffer because of me because he has suffered enough."

I put my hands on the fore head and leaned on my knees. Sulking is the only thing I could do at this point. Shawn would immediately work me through everything. Tell me whats more important. Help me see the light in my world of darkness. I got up and kissed Chyna and left. All I could think about is our crazy and funny moments. Like the time where we pranked all of the teachers in our high school in one day and reaking havoc with the principal. We put the pal in principal. A small smile formed but it instantly fell.

When I got home, I didn't see any of the lights on but the kitchen light. Stephanie must have gotten tired early. I roamed up to our bedroom and tried to get ready for bed quietly. "Paul?" I hear.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Thank god you're home."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been worried since you left. My mind just took over. I knew you were okay but I don't know. I've just been an emotional wreck these past few days when you are gone. I just get lonely here in this big house." She sulked.

I immediately went over to her and but my finger under her chin. "Look at me, please. You will never have to worry about me. I'll always be right by your side through thick and thin. When I first saw you, I knew you were going to be my everything. I was afraid though because of my nasty break up with Chyna. But once I got to know the real you. I knew you were my soul mate. It kills me to see you so sad and dour. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. I love to see your cheery smile when I come home from a hard day. I love to see your bright eyes shining into mine. You are my little light that gets me through the dark. Same with Shawn. If I didn't have either of you. I would surely drown in my darkness."

She gave me one of those amazing smiles that I love. "Paul, I don't think you get how terrified I am to lose you, like I get so damn scared that when you take hours to reply that you just want to get away from me. I can't lose you, you were my first everything mainly my first real love. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I almost hate myself for loving you because I know one day you'll be gone. I think about the last time I saw you all the fucking time and I can't ever get it out of my head no matter how hard I try." She said as she cuddled up to me.

I laid there shocked. All I could do is pull her a little bit closer. I could feel the small tears coming from her cheeks. I began to rub her back sweetly and I kissed the top of her head until she fell back asleep in my arms. I then realized that I wasn't going to be the worst out of this double life, Steph was.


	2. One Foot Wrong

I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I rolled over and saw the clock read 3:40 AM. What Stephanie said made me think more about this situation. I feel more guilty by the second. I blame my extreme caring nature. If Chyna never gotten beaten to a pulp a year ago this never would have happened. Even though she hurt me to the point of me breaking down and almost killing myself, I still care about her. It feels like a dead weight hanging over me and I just can't let it go. I can't let her go and I hate it. But because of her I have all of this. My great house, my amazing wife and child, and money to support them. I owe her more than anyone and she doesn't even know it. I was depressed until I found Chyna. I truly thought she loved me, and I knew that I loved her. She always pushed me away. I just thought that she would tell me when she was ready. But I found out on my own. Our relationship ended over three years ago, I caught her fucking another man in our bed. To add to it, I also found out it had been happening threw our entire relationship. She brought me into this mess of a mafia life. I quickly raised to the top and which of course came with tons of perks that I couldn't refuse. Of course I spent half of the money I got on all of the luxuries that I didn't have as a kid. I always had what I needed not what the kids had. I got bullied for that and I got bullied because I was more skinny than the rest. One day I just got tired of all of it. I decided to take a weights class and beefed up to protect and defend myself. Shawn always had something to do but he sometimes he had little time to spend. That little time always cheered me up but I was still probably the most loneliest kid in that school. What i've always knew about me is that i'm more of a lover not a fighter but I will always fight for what I love and believe in.

I turned to look at Stephanie and a smile replaced my stoic face. She is one of the reasons i'm still here today. Two months after I tried to kill myself, Shawn encouraged me to go for walks to clear my head. She would always walk by me at least once a day. I just assumed she went to work because she was dressed to impress every time I saw her. It took 3 weeks for me to even speak to her and another week to get my courage up to ask her out on a date. Thank god I took the risk because we clicked and when I stared into her eyes, I just knew that she would be my wife. Of course I didn't tell her that then.

I carefully got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Still sulking, I climbed onto the counter and drank the cool liquid. My mind was exploring all of the possibilities of how all of this could end. It drove me to madness. Tears came to my eyes. One screw up and I could lose all of it. I couldn't take it if Stephanie ever left me and never let me see our child. I would literally break into a million pieces If she ever left me. My darkness would go out of control. She keeps me in check. I was directed to the front door. There was a huge bang. I hopped down and immediately went to the closet to get my gun. I then peaked through the peephole and saw no one there. I opened the door on guard. I saw a rock with a note tied to it, so I immediately picked it up and read it. _"Give us our guy in 24 hours or your buddy Shawn will die a little bit earlier."_ The paper was crumpled in a matter of seconds and tossed across the room. Pissed was more of an understatement right now. I just know that we'll find him but when was always the question. My phone lit up on the charger and that instantly made me take care of this now. I texted Chyna and told her to let the guy go first thing in the morning. Too calm down more I went back upstairs to see one of the lights of my life. As always a smile formed on my face when I saw her. As softly as I could I climbed into bed but little did I know she was half awake. She started to poke my cheek and then said "Come warmth."

I happily obliged and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hand instinctively rested upon my other light. My hand started to rub softly around in circles. In the darkness I could still see Stephanie smile. I kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you." I heard her mumble.

"Steph, I hope you do know that you are my sun. You are my light. Always getting me through the darkness. I will always love you." I said after I kissed her.

"And you are my moon and stars. When I don't get to see you, I know that you are always there for me, making my every wish come true." She said smiling.

I caressed her cheek as I saw her drift back to sleep. There, right there is one of the one trillion reasons why I love her. She lifts the weight off of my shoulders for awhile. Everything makes sense when i'm with her. I could easily get some sleep now.

Early in the morning, I got a confirmation that Chyna had done the deed, which just stressed me out more. As always I try not to show it because Stephanie doesn't need this on her. She doesn't have to worry about me. I started my morning routine and then went for a walk. My mind wandered and flashbacks came to me, good and bad. But mostly bad. I know that i'm a better man today but I still kick myself in the ass that I done certain things that only wreaked of trouble. My phone buzzed and it was Billy. He said that they think they found Shawn. I ran to the office and I got in the car with Chyna and followed them there. But the idiots were more than wrong. The place was empty and I was not too happy. Chyna drove one of the cars and I drove Billy's. Their happy asses can walk back. When we got back to the office Chyna tried to comfort me but it didn't work. My anger got the best of me. "I missed you every hour after I found you with that guy and I never knew why. Do you know what the worst part is? It just caught me completely by surprise. I'd catch myself just walking around to find you, not for any reason, just out of habit, because I'd seen something that I wanted to tell you about or because I wanted to hear your voice. And then I'd realize that you weren't there anymore, and everytime, EVERY single time, it was like having the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't handle the pain. When I was alone in my darkest hours, you were NEVER the one that would stay up at night to make sure that I was alright, don't say I was a wonderful guy and wonder how people could be so cruel, because YOU were the ONLY reason that I almost took my own life. You will never understand the pain you caused me. Silly me for thinking I was good enough for you. I tried so fucking hard to be worth your time, to be funny and smart and deserving of your love, but despite every attempt i'm still not enough. You will never get my full trust back. You broke me into pieces and tore my heart into shreds. It took me forever to feel an ounce of happiness again." I bursted out.

I walked off leaving her to her thoughts. I couldn't see because of my tears. The memories just kept flooding in. I immediately walked back home. I found Stephanie laying on the couch with the crumbled up paper in her hands. My mind went in circles. I didn't want to talk about Shawn now, so I tried to sneak past her but the floor was my enemy. After a couple of steps the floor creaked and Stephanie sat up and saw me standing there. She looked more worried than mad. "Hey, baby. Are you ok?" She asked.

That one little word always got to me. Am I ok? No. I can't work through everything all at the same time. I didn't know what came over me to lose it all. I lost all of my strength and started to cry. Everything got to me so quickly. I hate when I lose all control of my emotions. I've always tried to tough it out and stay like steel. Stephanie got up and comforted me all that she could. "Hey now. We'll find him. He will be safe and sound. The police will find him." She said softly.

"It's just like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up. I've had enough of it."

"Hey i'll always be here for you. Just calm down."

"Steph, I can't calm down. This stress is too much."

"Baby, Look at me, please. Everything will turn out okay. Shawn will be alive and goofing around with you in no time."

Of course she didn't know of all of my stress.


	3. Decisions Made

A month has passed and I still haven't found Shawn. We have come so close on many occasions. But Stephanie had start to raise questions to why I would go into the office at random times and in the middle of the night. Stephanie was a month away from her due date. Soon enough I won't have time to search. I've been working my ass off lately. Then there's Chyna. She changed after I confessed everything to her, well almost everything. One of these days one of them is going to find out about each other and my greatest fear will come head on. Despite everything that has ever happened. I love them both so much that I can' t help it. As much as I hate it, Chyna is my first love. When I try to forget about her she just creeps back into my brain. It makes no sense. She was never an angel and I never expected it. I fell in love with a bad girl. I find it sexy when she controls other men. It was never easy with her. Our relationship never soared as you can expect. Stephanie on the other hand is my angel. The way she is lets me know that she loves me with all of her heart. I love how sweet and caring she is to me. Her soft caresses and loving touches do wonders to me. Everything becomes clear with her when she looks at me with her beautiful ocean blue pools. I can see the love she has for me. Her eyes always tells her story. She is very open and honest and it kills me to have to keep things from her. Chyna is my perfect darkness, my downfall. Stephanie is my beautiful light, my angel. I know I'll have to choose sooner rather than later. But darkness always pulls you in deep and sometimes you can never come back from it. It's engraved on your heart. It doesn't mean you can't try to change, but once you do something terrible, people can only see what you have done rather than what you have achieved after. I have come to the realization that I want to protect them, so they don't lose faith in the person that i've become, the person that they've always believed in and always saw the great potential in me. If I let them down they will lose faith in me. It could send me down a dark path. One that I will never come back from. When betray the people that you love, when you make them see the worst parts of you. What you've done changes everything. There's no going back. You've shattered the bonds you worked so hard to forge. The stronger those bonds once were the more difficult they are to put back together, if they can be repaired at all. I thought about everything as I drove to the office. Stress has taken over me and I felt the tiredness creep into my body. I was not thinking clearly. I walked into the small building and was greeted by Chyna. She saw my expression and started to ask me questions. I shook her off and walked to my office. I let my weight drop into the chair and got lost into my thoughts yet again. I payed no attention to Chyna coming into the room. She started to make an assault on my neck. I have to admit it felt good but I was having none of it. I immediately pushed her off and I saw her face turn. I absently heard her yelling at me, but i just didn't care. "You never let me do anything with you! I just don't get it!" I heard her say.

"I'm sorry but i'm just not in the mood." I absently said.

"You're never in the mood to do anything except for finding Shawn and going home. What's so important that you never have the time for me? Why do you always push me away?" She said pissed.

"I have more priorities than just you Chyna! I have a lot on my plate. You don't know what's going on. I'm just trying to figure everything out right now."

"Then tell me. Tell me everything. Then maybe I could understand. What are you afraid of? I can't read your mind you know."

I stayed quiet for a minute, which made her suspicions spike. "You're cheating on me, AREN'T YOU!"

"No." I said reluctantly.

It was like Chyna flipped a switch. I saw the red in her eyes. Before I could even get up, she got one of my guns and had the barrel pointed at my head. "Chyna, put the gun down. Lets not get irrational."

I saw the tears in her eyes. It surprised me. Maybe now she knows how it feels. I knew she wouldn't let me go. Not without a fight. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt or if I had to take her down. I opted out. I darted out of my office. As I ran I heard the gunshots and felt the energy of the bullets pass by me. Her tears clouded her eyes, making her miss me everytime. She gave up and started to run after me. The twists and turns of the halls is what helped me. My first instincts were to get to my car. Once I was in, I fumbled with my eyes to quickly get the right one. It wasn't long til I saw Chyna run out of the building. Before she could even think, my car was out of the lot. I sped through the streets hoping not to get stopped by a cop. My eyes kept checking my mirrors. Searching for Chyna. I knew she would come for me. This would end in either me dead or her injured. Soon enough, I saw her car. I also could still see the gun in her hand as she drove. To be completely honest, I was a little scared. I had to loose her, so I took all of the fast turns and maneuvered through the cars with ease. I'm a better driver than Chyna by far and I'm not saying that because I'm a guy. You should have saw her when we had to get away from another mob. By the time we got away, our car was totaled and had to pay over 100,000 in car insurance for all of the cars she hit. So as if on cue as I was thinking about it, she hits a car and gives me a major lead. I did everything I could so that she couldn't track where I went. I turned into some alleys and went back towards the office. Thank god that Chyna doesn't know where I actually live. I've always told her about my apartment that I have on the side. If she ever raised questions I would tell her I was taking care of business with another mob and that she didn't need to be there. I drove home, hoping that this would all blow over. When I got there the door was wide open. I didn't think much of it. "Steph, I'm back. Babe, where are you?"

As I turned the corner I saw Chyna with a gun pointed to Stephanie's head. She had her arm trapped so she couldn't get away. "So I see there's more to the story. How's the baby?" She said with venom.

"Chyna, just drop the gun and let Stephanie go. Enough is enough. You don't have to hurt any more people than just me."

I saw the frightened tears that Stephanie shed. She held her hand to her stomach protectively. I never thought Chyna would ever do this. "I trusted you Paul. Then you pull this." Chyna said.

"You can't go there! What happened we broke up huh. I trusted YOU. The only reason I'm alive today is because of her. She brought me back to see the light. I love you but I love her so much more. She has never hurt me. All she has done is love me unconditionally. I was just your boy toy." I retaliated.

I quickly regretted what I said. Her finger moved to the trigger. "Chyna. STOP!" I roared.

"If I can't have you then no one can."

It went too fast. I heard the gunshot. All I could see was the pouring of red on the hardwood floor. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I knew that she was dead before she hit the ground. I cradled her head in my arms. My shirt instantly turned red. My darkness faded away.


	4. Explosions

I didn't know what to do or what to say, until I looked up and saw Shawn with the gun in his hand. I slowly got up. My eyes blinked in shock.

My lips turned up into a smile but quickly faded as I didn't see Shawn return it. "We need to talk." Shawn said serious.

I nodded my head. All of a sudden, a hand went into mine and roughly spun me around. I saw the tears and terrified look into the eyes of my love, my hope, and my light. I knew right then and there this wasn't going to end well. My worse nightmares have come in full swing. A tear trickled down her soft cheek, both of fear and terror. I lifted my finger to try to wipe it away but Stephanie just slapped it away. She looked down and defeated. If I only knew what was going through her brain right now. She slowly looked back at me with more tears in her eyes. It broke me. She lifted up her hand and slapped me across the cheek. I knew I deserved it. To her I am the biggest asshole. "You better start talking now Paul! Tell me I mean nothing to you. Tell me you never loved me. Tell me that it was all a lie. Or tell me you still love me. Tell me it was never a lie. Please just tell me now. Please tell me what you're feeling because I can't read your mind. I'm tired of guessing what's in it." She yelled.

"Stephanie, Just calm down. It's not good for the baby." I said.

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO JUST CALM DOWN. Paul, I just had a gun to my head. I didn't know if I was going to live or die. I didn't know if our child would ever make it into this world alive, and you just want me to shrug it all of like it was no big deal! I can't believe you right now. Then I come to find that you never truly broke up with Chyna. That all that we ever had was a complete and utter lie. That my love for you is so much more than your's for me. I love you more than anything. You're the reason I want to wake up in the morning to see your smiling face looking at mine. When your eyes met mine, my soul pointed at you and whispered to my heart."Him." You make me gitty and feel those butterflies that everyone talks about. You are the main reason why I want to live. I have no other family Paul and I was hoping that we could have one together but then you just go with a cheating whore that hurt you so badly that you almost took your own life. It's not making any sense to me. I've never given you any doubt that I haven't been true and faithful. All i've done is love you for who you are. But clearly that isn't enough for you." Stephanie said with many emotions.

"I DO LOVE YOU! I see everything clearly now babe. I was just so confused. Chyna helped me take care of you and our child. She helped me in so many ways imagniable. But most importantly she helped me find you. I owe her everything Steph! Our house, our money, and our relationship. I felt horrible when I found her half dead in an alleyway. Pulverized and pools of blood is all I saw. I had to help her and that's what started it all. I know I shouldn't have done anything more than just call 911. She just pulled me in. I couldn't stop it because this is what would happen either way. I couldn't risk your life at all. You're too important for me to lose. I talk about you like you put air in my lungs but that's because you are the only person that makes me want to. I am proud to call you my wife Stephanie. You are my miracle. You make me feel invincible. Baby, you're the perfect storm in my heart that I never want to stop. I've always believed that. You are the only person who can truly tear me down."

She just ignored all of what I said and just focused more on the bad. "Yeah I bet she helped you a lot." Stephanie said snarky.

"Stephanie, look into my eyes and believe me when I say this. I NEVER EVER had sex with her after I broke up with her years ago. All I ever did was hug and kiss her.

I felt horrible after everyone though."

"YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO DO THAT! You did NOT have to have a relationship with her!" Stephanie screamed.

"I didn't know what I was thinking but now all i'm thinking is that I fucked up and I truly do love you and our child. This all wouldn't be happening right now if I didn't. People only tell lies when there is something they are terribly frightened to lose and that is you. I NEED YOU, Stephanie. All I need is you. You mean so much to me. You're the last thing I want to lose. You're the thought I wake up to, and the thought I fall asleep to. You make me feel so happy and cared for. If you thought differently, well you're wrong. I want to keep you in my life for as long as possible. I LOVE YOU and make sure you know that. I truly mean that! Forever."

"Well five mintues ago that wasn't true. I'm hurt Paul! You became what you never wanted to be, a lying, cheating, fuck up who hurts everyone in your path. Congratulations Paul, you have become Chyna. All her actions resemble your's right now." She said painfully.

All of a sudden Stephanie changed. She had a completely new mind set and new soul. She was the girl that once cared way too much about everyone and everything, now no longer cared at all. I saw the look on her face. I knew right then and there she had made up her mind. There was no stopping it. She walked up to our bedroom and started packing all of her clothes and necessities, then left. I tried all I could. She just so stubborn. I was just fighting a concrete wall. To be completely honest, I didn't know where she would go. Her parents died in a car crash and her brother doesn't want anything to do with her since she married me. I never gave him a reason to hate me but he's just that type of person I guess. What I wish for her now is a nice, warm hotel. It's strange that most of the time you never think the most important person in your life would ever leave you. You just think they will always be around. Then, one day, they're gone and you have this empty void in your chest but that's all I know so far. I do know that i'm willing to cut my soul with her shattered heart, just so she can understand this love I still hold for her, only her. Hopefully she will let me in again. Shawn snapped me out of my thoughts. "Paul, they are after Stephanie. They are going to kill her." Shawn said sincerely.

The words rung in my head. "KILL HER!?" I repeated.

"I heard everything they were saying. They don't care. All they want is to hurt you like we hurt them. They had me trapped in a basement of the museum. Dude, It was super creepy! All of the life like things in there made me feel like I was being watched." Shawn said.

"I was looking for you. You don't know how bad I needed someone to talk too about Stephanie and Chyna. Everything right now is just a shit storm."

"About Chyna...She was telling them everything. Also she's the one who kept me locked away."

"I can't believe her!" I yelled.

"You can't let Stephanie just walk away Paul, not when she's in too much danger. You have to fight for your child also. I will always be here by your side! No matter how bad it gets. We need to prepare ourselves for this fight because I already know that it's not going to get pretty. This ends with blood on our hands or Stephanie and your child's blood on theirs. You need to forget all about Chyna. She was ungrateful skank who deserved this fate."

"She deserves this and then some. She puts all of our lifes in danger for her guilty pleasures. SHE PUTS AN UNBORN CHILD, MY CHILD AT RISK. I thought she had more morals than that. Everything was an act! YOU FOUL LOTHESOME EVIL WHORE!"

"Paul! There's no use yelling at a dead body! LISTEN TO ME! Pull yourself TOGETHER!" Shawn said pulling me strongly

That's just the thing. I don't know how too. There's so much that I wish I could just magicly do. Like blow up the other mob, go back in time and take Chyna out after we broke up, and most important is to not hurt Steph in anyway possible. The things that matter right now. Its was harder now that I learned not to chase things, or people. But there will always be something inside me that brought me to the absolute edge. I couldn't help but get too close, lean over, and peered down. And it was the way I looked, smiling off the ledge, that was everything I found beautiful. Because down there were a few things I learned that I could live without. They were once parts of me, parts that mattered immensely. Broken dreams, severed heartstrings, lost loves, childhood memories, and some that I believed that I was. I still, I leaned over, and I always smiled. You should know that I'm not lacking. Those parts of me that were missing, made room for wings. If angels have to die, to come back to life, that I would never fear of falling after learning I could fly. Rock bottom had built more heroes than villains.

"I know what you're going through Paul. Let me just tell you when a woman is "tripping" she cares. When a woman is "mad" she believed in you and you let her down. When she's asking questions she is trying to gain clarity. When she's quiet and letting things slide, she's giving up. and when she's not doing any of the above you just know you lost a great woman. She'll come back. I just know it bud. She has a heart the size of France and a lucky few have loved it with every square inch. But that doesn't mean that she let them discover every inch like you. You know her well enough to understand her in every possible way. She let you in once and that won't stop her from doing it again. Love is a beautiful but terrible thing. You have to be careful with it. It can destroy you. Love has killed more than any disease."

I stayed quiet. To be completely honest, I felt like a fish out of water or maybe more like a bird in the sea because i'm certain i'm drowning in a place I was never meant to be. All she ever did was talk about me like I put the stars in the sky. Her eyes just shined so bright at me. In this very moment I could feel myself falling into an abyss, slipping into more darkness. I didn't know what I was becoming, I didn't like it, not one bit. A scowl formed on my face and I was ready to go take back what was rightfully mine. I grabbed my keys and took off to find these men that threatened everything that I hoped and stand for. All I had to do was give Shawn one look and he was right by my side. No words were exchanged in the car. None needed to be said. We were in the zone.


End file.
